Follow her
by BrightlyShines
Summary: When Sue Ellen returns from England her feelings for JR can't be denied. But will JR having her followed by Bum hurt their chances? And what is Sue Ellen hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Follow her

Chapter 1

Note: The idea was a request and mentioned on an episode and then the rest came to me. But the characters don't belong to me. This takes place after Sue Ellen returns from England to Dallas ready to start the next chapter of her life.

Bum was out doing some errands for JR he was investigating something that him. JR wants Bum to follow Cliff Barnes to the airport to make sure he wouldn't be in Dallas the next week. Cliff went on his way and Bum found out where he was going and smiles. Bum turns around and sees Sue Ellen getting her luggage.

Bum: "Oh that's interesting! She is back! JR will want to know this."

He grins and takes a camera out and snaps a picture. He goes on his way. He goes to get the picture so he can show the picture to JR when he saw him next. Hours later there is a knock at JR's office door.

JR is sitting at his desk talking on the phone.

JR: "Come in."

Bum walks into the office and stands there. JR looks at Bum and shakes his head. JR then talks into the phone.

JR: "You are giving me the run around!"

JR was getting angry Bum knew that he should probably calm down JR. JR is facing the window in his chair now. So Bum decides to just blurt it out.

Bum: "So I heard that Sue Ellen is back from England."

JR turns around as he slams the phone down.

JR: "So she is back? Follow her! I need to know who she is seeing and if there is someone new in her life!"

Bum looks at JR and smiles and shakes his head.

Bum: "So you are not over her?"

JR: "She has my heart forever! But shhhh don't tell anyone I have my reputation to protect."

Bum takes out the picture of Sue Ellen and hands it to JR. JR looks at the picture and grins.

JR: "She is still as beautiful as ever! I will talk to you later Bum. Oh and Bum make sure she doesn't see you."

Bum: "Don't worry."

Bum smiles and leaves. JR decides to go to Southfork he couldn't wait to see Sue Ellen. He knew that she would have to go to Southfork eventually to see John Ross.

Meanwhile Sue Ellen checks into a Hotel and settle's in. Then she sighs knowing that she has to go get John Ross from Southfork to have dinner. JR would be there. She knew she would have to see him. She knew that he would be his charming self. She knew that she shouldn't go because if he tried something like kiss her she probably wouldn't be able to resist. She got ready and got the car that was waiting for her and drove to Southfork.

She got to Southfork and got out of the car she breathes and John Ross comes running out of the house and hugs his mother.

John Ross: "I have missed you Momma."

Sue Ellen: "I have missed you too My son."

Sue Ellen looks up toward the door and JR walks out of the house and smiles at her. Sue Ellen smiles at him. John Ross and Sue Ellen walked toward the house.

JR: "Well this is a surprise Sue Ellen. So nice to see you."

Sue Ellen: "Glad to be back."

JR: "Are you back for good?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I am."

John Ross: "YES!"

John Ross runs off to tell Bobby and Christopher. Sue Ellen smiles at JR. JR then takes Sue Ellen's hand and kisses her hand. Sue Ellen blushes.

JR: "Why don't you stay here?"

JR pulls Sue Ellen into a hug. Sue Ellen starts to blush even more and she can't resist so she kisses him.

To be continued...

Coming soon: Sue Ellen says to a friend as Bum watches as he has been following her.

Sue Ellen: "What do you think JR would say if he knew the truth? Do you think he could accept this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: The idea was a request and mentioned on an episode and then the rest came to me. But the characters don't belong to me. This takes place after Sue Ellen returns from England to Dallas ready to start the next chapter of her life.

As Sue Ellen kissed JR she couldn't help but think about all the good times that they had together... but there were also the thoughts of all the bad times she had ever had too. She couldn't deny that her love for JR had always been strong. She knew that this was true in the past... but at this very moment she knew one thing that her love for him was stronger then ever.

As JR kissed Sue Ellen he realized one simple truth and that was this... he only ever loved Sue Ellen she was the only woman for him. He could kick himself for all the bad he ever did to Sue Ellen. He was just happy she was back and staying in Dallas. As they continued to kiss he knew that he had to convince her to stay at Southfork. He knew that he would get his way.

Sue Ellen pulled away from JR and looked at him. She was blushing even more then before.

Sue Ellen: "Well that was unexpected."

JR: "An unexpected nice surprise is that what you mean Sugar?"

Sue Ellen looked toward the ground and smiled.

Sue Ellen: "Why yes of course."

JR: "Well that's nice to hear Darlin'. Now shall we go and see what John Ross has told Christopher and Bobby?"

Sue Ellen: "What that I am staying?"

JR starts to laugh.

JR: "I don't think that is necessary. After all I think they saw for themselves what we were just up to."

JR pointed toward the window and Sue Ellen looked at the window. She started to giggle.

Sue Ellen: "Well it seems that we have an audience... I am sure that is going to turn into some story for them."

JR grinned that grin of his at Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen: "Oh honey don't smile like that at me. I can't stand when you do that because..."

JR: "Because? You just want to kiss me?"

They both laughed and walked inside.

JR and Sue Ellen walked into the dining room for dinner. Bobby walked up to Sue Ellen.

Bobby: "It's so nice to see you. It's been awhile. Are you planning on staying?"

He smiled at her.

Sue Ellen: "I think you already know the answer to that question."

Bobby: "I do... but don't you maybe want to rethink that."

JR looked at Bobby he wasn't very happy. Then Bobby and Sue Ellen both grinned and started to laugh.

Sue Ellen: "Oh JR honey Bobby is just joking."

JR then smiled.

JR: "I know, but I don't want you just to run off now honey."

Sue Ellen: "I'm not going anywhere... unless you do something that makes me angry."

She said to JR. They had a great dinner and talked for hours as they hadn't seen eachother for years. Later on JR showed Sue Ellen to a room that was very familiar to her. That room was the room that was hers. It was right across the way from his room.

Sue Ellen: "Thank you JR. I can stay in the hotel room that's waiting for me."

JR: "If that's what you want. But it's very late now. Won't you just stay here now honey?"

Sue Ellen looked at JR she was very anxious she knew she was staying in her own room. But she couldn't help but wonder... if there wasn't a possiblity that her emotions could get to her and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. JR kissed Sue Ellen's hand again... JR wanted Sue Ellen's emotions to get to her. He wanted her back not just in Dallas, but as his wife. JR knew that would take time. He kissed her on the cheek and stepped back. He noticed as she started to blush again. She looked down and then smiled as she looked back at him.

Sue Ellen: "Well JR good night."

She smiled and kissed him. Then she went into her room. JR was a bit stunned the kiss seemed like she wanted the samething as he did, to be back together. JR went into his room and got ready for bed. He put his pajamas on and a robe and sat on the bed for awhile.

Meanwhile, Sue Ellen thought of what was happening. She thought also on the turn that her life had made in the 6 months. Would JR be accepting of this? How would he react? He had to accept what was happening if there was any chance at all that they could be together. Sue Ellen picked up the phone and dialed a friend who was waiting for a phone call. There was an answer from this friend.

Jan: "Hello is this you Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen: "Oh yes sorry I didn't get back to you... was your trip safe? You are here in Dallas right?"

Jan: "Yes, we arrived about an hour ago."

Sue Ellen continued to talk on the phone. JR gets off his bed and opens his door he is about to knock on Sue Ellen's door and hears this:

Sue Ellen: "Meet me at 10 am at my hotel in the lobby. Goodnight."

Sue Ellen hung up the phone. JR thought on this. He backs away from the door and makes a phone call to Bum to be ready to to follow Sue Ellen in the morning. He waited half an hour again before he approched Sue Ellen's door and finally knocked. She got up and answered his door and smiled at him.

Sue Ellen: "Couldn't stay away?"

JR: "From you never..."

She grinned and grabbed his arm and pulls him to her. She put her arms around him and kisses him. The slowly walk into her room and shut the door.

The next morning Sue Ellen woke up with a smile on her face. She looked at JR who was sound asleep still. He was smiling himself. She hadn't felt this happy in a longtime. But she worried of JR's reaction as Family meant everything to JR and he had a certain view of who was considered family. Sue Ellen turned and looked at the clock. She sat up fast when she saw that the clock said 9:30 am. She got up took a shower and and wrote a fast note leaving it by the lamp on right where JR would see the note. She went speeding toward her hotel and found her friend Jan.

Jan: "Where have you been?"

Sue Ellen: "Sorry I am so late."

Jan noticed that Sue Ellen was grinning from ear to ear.

Jan: "Don't tell me you fell for him again and so soon?"

Sue Ellen: "I did and I know I know..."

Sue Ellen says to a friend as Bum watches as he has been following her.

Sue Ellen: "What do you think JR would say if he knew the truth? Do you think he could accept this?"

Jan: "I don't know."

Then a little girl comes running up to Sue Ellen and smiles.

Sue Ellen: "Hello Carly Sue."

She smiles.

Carly: "Mommy!"

Bum is shocked...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: The idea was a request and mentioned on an episode and then the rest came to me. But the characters don't belong to me. This takes place after Sue Ellen returns from England to Dallas ready to start the next chapter of her life.

It was like this in Bum's mind like someone picked up a remote and pushed rewind and he was playing it over again...

A little girl comes running up to Sue Ellen and smiles.

Sue Ellen: "Hello Carly Sue."

She smiles.

Carly: "Mommy!"

Bum snaps out of this good thing too. He notices that Sue Ellen is about to look his way and he steps aside so she doesn't see him.

Sue Ellen smiles at her little girl she was so happy that she was here in Dallas with her. The last 6 months of her marriage falling apart wasn't easy for her. She knew that she had her son John Ross who was always supportive, but her daughter Carly Sue always made her happy. Well both her children did that. John Ross arrived he had been dropped off at the hotel by a friend. He looks and sees Sue Ellen holding Carly Sue. He smiles and runs to them.

John Ross: "I didn't know that Carly was coming so soon. I don't want to bring this up but..."

Sue Ellen: "I know... I don't know how JR your father will take this. I... I can't tell him just yet. He has a certain view of who is family and who isn't... I don't know how he will feel about Carly being my daughter with Don. I know exactly how he feels about Don. She is innocent.

John Ross: "I know Mama, but don't worry we will protect her... we will."

John Ross smiles at his sister.

John Ross: "I have missed you Carly."

Carly Sue: "I have misses you more!"

She giggles. Carly who was a mere four year old was a smart little girl. She had bright clear as the ocean blue eyes her hair is brown and curly and she looks very much like her mother Sue Ellen and looks little like Don if at all like him. Sue Ellen saw this every time she looked at her daughter and wondered why she didn't really look like her father. She shook that off and held her daughter and gave her a hug.

Carly Sue: "Family HUG!"

Sue Ellen, John Ross, and Carly Sue hugged each other Bum took out his camera and snapped a picture and left.

Bum got into his car and thought on what has just occurred. He couldn't believe this. What was he going to tell JR? JR wouldn't be happy. But was it really his place to tell JR about Sue Ellen having a child with her former husband Don. He started the car and drove off. He went to go get the picture before going to see JR.

Meanwhile, back at Southfork JR had woken up and found that he was in bed alone. He wasn't happy about this then he read the note from Sue Ellen:

Dearest JR,

I know I shouldn't have just left you like this so all alone after the night we had. But, I had an important meeting this morning that I just couldn't miss. Plus, you were so happy and smiling that I couldn't wake you. I will be back this afternoon. Oh and John Ross is going to have lunch with me. I hope you don't mind I need to spend time with my child(ren). I will see you soon.

Yours truly,

Sue Ellen 3

JR grinned at reading this he knew that Sue Ellen was falling for him again and they would be together like he had always planned. But would it be that simple? Life often is more complicated then that.

JR got ready for the office and went on his way. When he arrived at his office he found Bum sitting there.

JR: "Well?"

Bum: "Well what?"

JR: "Have you been following her?"

Bum: "Yes, I have."

JR: "And?"

Bum: "And she isn't seeing anyone that could hurt your relationship... she is in love with you. You can see that can't you?"

Bum thinks to himself. Not hurt your relationship unless you let your feelings about who is family and who isn't get to you.

JR: "Are you telling me everything?"

Bum felt the picture is his pocket.

Bum: "Everything you need to know for now."

JR: "Okay, report back to me later when you have more information."

Bum: "Will do!"

Bum leaves. JR sits at his desk and knows that Bum is hiding something but he decides to let that slide he would find out sooner or later. JR went about his work.

Sue Ellen was having a great lunch with her children John Ross and Carly Sue when all the sudden she started imagining what it would be like to tell JR about Carly.

Sue Ellen: "I... I have a daughter with Don."

JR: "What?! No, no this can't be! What about us?"

Sue Ellen: "What about us? We can still be together..."

JR: "How... HOW CAN WE?"

Sue Ellen snapped out of that when she heard.

Carly Sue: "Mommy what is the matter?"

Sue Ellen looks at her daughter and smiles.

Sue Ellen: "Nothing everything is fine it must be alright."

Bum went back to where Sue Ellen was and watched. Sue Ellen looks up and saw Bum. She knew that he knew... and it was only a matter of time before JR would know too.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Note: The idea was a request and mentioned on an episode and then the rest came to me. But the characters don't belong to me. This takes place after Sue Ellen returns from England to Dallas ready to start the next chapter of her life.

Bum went back to where Sue Ellen was and watched. Sue Ellen looks up and saw Bum. She knew that he knew... and it was only a matter of time before JR would know too

.

Sue Ellen got up and walked toward Bum it was all slow motion to her. When she finally reached him they just stared at each other. They both knew what each other was thinking.

Bum: "You need to tell JR right away, before he finds out some other way."

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I know, but how do I do that? I have imagined what will happen... and let me tell you it's not a pretty picture."

Bum: "Better you tell him then someone else... I kept your secret... but he was suspicious so be careful."

Sue Ellen: "Wait... wait one minute... have you been following me?"

Bum: "It's what he wanted... he said follow her... after I told him that I saw you arrive at the airport."

Sue Ellen: "So he did know I was home... why that little..."

Bum: "Concentrate Sue Ellen... you can slap him later or call him names... but think about what you will tell him."

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I will."

Bum: "Alright, I will leave you now."

He smiles at her and leaves. Sue Ellen stepped back and sat down for a couple minute thinking on these things.

As Sue Ellen thought on everything she all the sudden looked up and saw Don. She was shocked to see him as she hadn't seen him in months.

Sue Ellen: "What are you doing here?"

Don: "I had to see you. You know how Carly wasn't feeling well and they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her last month?"

Sue Ellen got a concerned look on her face.

Sue Ellen: "What... what is the matter?"

Don: "Well ..."

John Ross comes running over.

John Ross: "Something is wrong with Carly. She is very tired and is running a fever."

Sue Ellen and Don looked over to see Carly they both go running over. Sue Ellen takes Carly and feels her forehead.

Sue Ellen: "We are going to the hospital."

Sue Ellen hears her phone ring and takes it out. She then hands it to John Ross and she nods. She knew that this is the way it had to be. John Ross looked down at the phone and realized that he was the one that would have to tell him that he had a sister and Sue Ellen had a child with Don. John Ross went on his way back to Southfork. As Sue Ellen, Jan, and Don went to take Carly to the hospital.

John Ross made his way to Southfork. He stood outside the door and took a deep breath. Then all the sudden a hand was put on his shoulder. He turned and saw his Uncle Bobby, Christopher, and JR standing there. Bobby asked what was the matter and he looked at all of them took a deep breath and told them everything. JR stood there in shock.

JR: "I can understand Sue Ellen not telling me... but you... you are my son! Why didn't you say anything?!"

JR was almost yelling.

Bobby: "Perhaps, it is the reaction that you are having right now... did you ever think of that?"

JR looks at all of them and goes stomping off to his car. He headed toward the hospital. John Ross, Christopher, and Bobby followed.

John Ross, Christopher, and Bobby went a different way and got caught in traffic... they found Sue Ellen in tears and JR and Don fighting... where Don threw most of the punches. Bobby separates them. The doctors and nurses came over and told them to stop this behavior. Then a doctor by the name of Susanna came out of the room where Carly Sue was.

Doctor Susanna: "You all need to remain calm! Now... what I need from everyone here family or not is to have a blood test to see if you are the same blood type as Carly. She needs a blood transfusion soon."

Everyone that was there did as the doctor told them. Then it came to the long waiting period for the test results. What they didn't realize was that this test was also going to tell who was related to Carly and who wasn't.

Days later... They get a call to hear the test results.

Susanna: "There is something strange in these results."

Sue Ellen: "What?!"

Doctor Susanna: "Well it says that in no way could you be the father Don Lockwood."

Don looked shocked and looked at Sue Ellen who was in shocked herself.

Sue Ellen: "Wait what... that..."

Then she remembers something...

JR stood there wondering.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Note: The idea was a request and mentioned on an episode and then the rest came to me. But the characters and show don't belong to me. This takes place after Sue Ellen returns from England to Dallas ready to start the next chapter of her life. There are a couple of made up characters too.

Sue Ellen remembers 5 years earlier...

Don and Sue Ellen were having problems in their marriage. They had gotten into a big fight and Sue Ellen left for Texas to visit John Ross who was visiting JR. She made her way to Southfork She spent the afternoon with John Ross, Christopher, and Bobby outside by the pool. Cally goes stomping out of the house with a suitcase yelling back to JR that she is leaving. She sped off. JR followed her. Sue Ellen saw that JR was having just as many problems in his marriage as she was having in hers. She looks at her empty cup of lemonade and moves her ring around. Bobby could see something was wrong with Sue Ellen, but he didn't ask her in front of the kids. Later, Sue Ellen decides to go for a walk around Southfork to calm down. As she did that JR was on his way back and saw Sue Ellen like a vision in a dream he had once dreamt. Was this the sign he was waiting for all this time? He was certain this was a sign that since Cally was determined to leave that Sue Ellen was going to be in his life again. Destiny was on his side and he decides this is his chance to get what he always has wanted which is the love of his life... Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen stops as JR stopped the car right next to her. She stares at him and he stares right back at her. Sue Ellen gets into the car without him even asking they sped away as the sun starts to set. They end up at a little house that JR knew of they both sat next to each other not saying anything in that house. Then Sue Ellen turned and looked at JR...

Sue Ellen: "Why are we here, why...?"

JR can't take it anymore he kisses her, Sue Ellen is caught off guard. She pushes him back she is in shock.

Sue Ellen: "I can't do this... I'm married and so are you!."

Sue Ellen gets up and goes to the door about to leave she looks at JR and goes outside she gets into the car waiting for him. Ten minutes later he finally gets into the car and he drives her to the hotel she is staying at. No words are said. She gets out and goes to her room. She settles in and thinks about the kiss she sighs and sees that there is mail waiting for her on the table. She picks it up and stares at it for a second. She knows what this is... she opens it and sees that this is what she didn't want to see divorce papers from Don.

Sue Ellen: "He can't even let me think? Why? I need to think, he needs to understand that! Fine, he wants it that way. Fine!"

She then throws the papers in the air and goes downstairs she walks over to the bar and does something she had not done in awhile which was order a drink. She gets the drink and is about to drink it when someone pulls the drink out of her hand. She looks at him and sees that it is JR.

Sue Ellen: "Give me that drink back!"

JR: "You don't need it!"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I do!"

She goes to get the drink fighting him and the drink falls to the ground. JR leaves some money with the bartender and takes her back to her room.

JR: "What are you thinking?"

Sue Ellen picks up the papers that she threw on the floor and showed them to JR. He looks at them and then looks at Sue Ellen. He hugs her... then she looks at him and starts to kiss him and one thing leads to another...

The next morning she wakes up in JR's arms and realizes what she has done... She starts to get up, but JR stops her.

JR: "It's okay Sue Ellen just let me hold you."

Sue Ellen looks at JR and she did let JR hold her.

One month passed...

Sue Ellen wasn't feeling very well so she went to the doctor and had a check up. She had a full check up and a blood test. Later on the test came back and the doctor told her the news...

Doctor Kimberly: "Congrats... you are going to have a baby!"

Sue Ellen was in shock she was given information.

Sue Ellen: "How far along am I?"

Doctor Kimberly looks at the paper and grinned. The test says:

_**One month.**_

Doctor Kimberly looks up still grinning knowing exactly what she was doing, because she had done this to a many of people before. That looked worried she would say something different then the truth.

Doctor Kimberly: "Well it looks like you are about _**3 months**_ pregnant."

Sue Ellen left the hospital thinking she was carrying Don's child... and she has thought that ever since.

Sue Ellen looks up after remembering this.

Sue Ellen: "I was told by a doctor that I was 3 month's along and so I assumed that Carly was Don's child. And then Carly came on time with that schedule... does that mean she came early then?"

Both JR and Don look at Sue Ellen stunned.

Doctor Susanna: "Who was your doctor?"

Sue Ellen told Doctor Susanna all the information that she had. Then Doctor Susanna told all of them the shocker.

Doctor Susanna: "Oh no you got her?! She did that to a lot of people she could just tell when a person was in a situation that maybe she could get money out of them later."

Doctor Susanna went searching for Sue Ellen's records and they were found.

Doctor Susanna: "Well it seems that as of the day you took the test you were only a month along. How big was Carly when she was born?

Sue Ellen: "She was about 6 pounds 1 ounces 15 inches long. We were told that she had all the characteristics of a baby who was two months early."

Doctor Susanna showed Sue Ellen the results.

Sue Ellen: "Well that says it all! Carly Sue can only be JR's child."

Sue Ellen looks at JR and Don then back at JR. Things were about to get interesting.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This idea came to me, But the characters and show don't belong to me. Carly Sue is a made up character that I wish was a real character.

Sue Ellen sat down and and remembers more of the past...

She packs her things and leaves a note for JR where she knew that he would find it in his room in Southfork.

Dearest JR,

The love that we have shared all of these years is a love like no other. It can be hard to explain what I mean just in words, but I will try. I have loved you from the moment I saw you and I know that you have felt the same way from that moment. But love isn't the only thing that can keep us together, that is also trust. I don't know how long that trust will be something that can be between us considering the past. So, I have decided that what is best for me is to go back to Don and give my marriage another chance. I am sorry that we can't be together. Maybe another time, another place, I do love you and always will.

Your Love,

Sue Ellen

Sue Ellen then went and packed her bags she didn't want to leave JR, she didn't want to leave him a letter like this. But she thought she had no choice as she thought that her baby that she is carrying was Don's child. She leaves and goes back to England and tells Don the news and he is over joyed... and the rest well the rest has just come to light.

* * *

Sue Ellen takes a couple of breaths she looks like she might faint.

JR: "Are you alright Sue Ellen?"

Don watches and after hearing the truth he leaves, but is this the last that we will see of him?

Sue Ellen: "I don't know JR..."

She looks at JR.

Sue Ellen: "That letter I left I thought I didn't have a choice I thought..."

JR: "You thought that Carly was Don's child and she needed her father, but now it looks as she is my child."

Doctor Susanna: "Sorry to interrupt you... but we need to confirm this Mr. Ewing would you please come with me."

JR went with the Doctor and had the test done to see for sure.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Carly Sue was doing better but the Doctors were still trying to figure out what was the matter. They had narrowed it down that she needs a transfusion. That same day JR got the best news from the test results that prove that he is indeed her father. He was overjoyed and went to Sue Ellen and hugs her. He calls his lawyer right away and asks if he can start the process of changing Carly Sue's name to Ewing. He says into the phone.

JR: "She is a Ewing and she should be known as a Ewing and grow up proud to be so!"

Sue Ellen walks up to JR she is smiling.

Sue Ellen: "Already acting like her father I see?"

JR: "Yes, ah Sue Ellen... Sugar... "

He takes her hand.

JR: "I was wondering if... Will you marry me?"

Sue Ellen turns away from him she then looks at him.

Sue Ellen: "Give me one reason I should trust you ever again?"

JR: "I thought things were good I thought..."

Sue Ellen: "They could go better if I can trust you... if you didn't have BUM FOLLOW ME!"

JR is shocked that she knows.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This idea came to me, but the characters and show don't belong to me. Carly Sue is a made up character that I wish was a real character.

* * *

It had been weeks since JR and Sue Ellen had spoken. Carly Sue had gotten the blood transfusion and she was doing much better. JR was allowed to see Carly when John Ross was around. JR knew that Sue Ellen was very angry with him. But he had to make things right there had to be a way to do this. How? He just wanted to know that she wasn't seeing anyone else. JR wanted Sue Ellen back.

* * *

Sue Ellen knew this very fact so she set up a plan to make sure that JR knew that she was dating someone. So Sue Ellen went to a few parties that her friends were having. She meet a man with a past... a past with her own best friend that she had meet when she came back to Dallas. Her friend Annie had been married to this man Harris Ryland but she had not seen a picture of him. She decided that after meeting him a couple times and the kindness had shown her she would date him. He had found out that she was a friend of his ex-wife Ann so he decided to use a different last name. He went by the name Harris Hughes.

* * *

JR was visiting with John Ross and Carly Sue at Southfork. It was time of year for the barbecue and everyone was invited to the party including Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen then in turn invited Harris to the party this was going to be good she thought to herself. Harris picked up Sue Ellen and drove her to the party. Ann was out of town at the time or so everyone thought. Everything was going well Sue Ellen saw John Ross with Carly Sue running around the dance floor. Then she spotted JR talking to Bum about something that's when she made her move.

Sue Ellen: "Would you like to dance Harris?"

Harris: "I would like that very much Sue Ellen."

So they walked to the dance floor and started to dance. Bum turned and looked at Sue Ellen.

Bum: "Oh JR... Sue Ellen is here and well she isn't alone."

JR looks at Sue Ellen and Harris dancing and he doesn't like that at all.

JR: "I want you to watch them! Every step of the way!"

Bum: "Oh don't worry I will. But I get the feeling..."

Sue Ellen watches.

Bum: ".. Sue Ellen knows that we are watching."

JR: "Just do it!"

Bum goes on his way and watches. Sue Ellen knows this and when the slow dance song starts she takes the opportunity to dance close to Harris.

Ann had gotten back to Dallas earlier then she thought she would so she decided to get ready and go to the barbeque. Ann was greeted by Bobby they didn't know each other very much yet. They just knew each other through Sue Ellen at the time. But he walked with her over to the bar to get some water for her. They talked for a while up until Ann spotted Sue Ellen with Harris and then she wasn't happy.

Ann: "Excuse me Bobby, I need to do something!"

Bobby: "Sure see you in a little bit."

He smiles and gets another drink. Sue Ellen and Harris are dancing closely and are about to kiss when Ann taps her shoulder and Sue Ellen moves away from Harris and looks at Ann and she smiles. Ann isn't happy Sue Ellen is about to ask what is the matter when Ann moves Sue Ellen out of the way. Then Ann punches Harris. He falls backwards on to the ground.

Ann: "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND HARRIS RYLAND!"

Sue Ellen's eyes grew big and a crowd surrounded. Bum was watching as was JR. JR didn't say anything but Sue Ellen saw the slight grin on his face thinking that he won something. Sue Ellen grew angry and looked at Bum who could be considered JR's best friend the most trusted person that he could talk to. Talk to yes and even following her around. Sue Ellen rushed over to Bum and planted a big kiss on him. JR's eyes grew big when Bum continued to kiss Sue Ellen. JR handed Carly to John Ross and walked over and then the fight began between Bum and him.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This idea came to me, but the characters and show don't belong to me. Carly Sue is a made up character that I wish was a real character.

* * *

Weeks had past along since the barbecue. Sue Ellen had thought on the events weeks before. She started to feel bad for her "revenge" against JR. But she felt she was in the right somehow. He didn't have the right to have her followed. She called up Bum and they met at a restaurant that was in the downstairs of her hotel. She sat at a table waiting for him.

Bum walked up to the table as Sue Ellen sat there looking at the menu.

Bum: "Well I was surprised that you called me beautiful lady."

Sue Ellen looked at Bum and watches him as he winks at her. She slightly blushed.

Sue Ellen: "Now, now Bum I didn't ask you here for a date!"

Bum had a sad face that slowly turned into a smile.

Bum: "Oh I know. I know why you kissed me. To get back at JR. And you know what? I don't blame you for that at all."

He laughs.

Bum: "He doesn't have the right to have you followed. And I am sorry that I went along with it. But I thought hey I will kiss her back. Then I realized wow she is a great kisser I might as well enjoy this."

Sue Ellen just watched Bum and grinned. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she still listened.

Bum: "Well you forgive me?"

Sue Ellen was about to say something when in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of JR watching them.

Sue Ellen: "Why that little..."

Bum goes over to where Sue Ellen is and pretends to look at the menu and realizes as he sees JR as well.

Bum: "He must think we are on a date."

Sue Ellen: "There is a part of me that wants to pretend to teach him a lesson. But then there is the part of me that just loves him so much that... I don't know what to do."

Bum: "Well why don't you follow your heart."

Sue Ellen: "I have in the past... and all that I have gotten is a broken heart. I just..."

Bum: "Go to him. Just go to him!"

Sue Ellen looks at Bum and stands up. She gets up and walks toward JR.

* * *

Sue Ellen walks past JR and goes toward the restroom. JR follows her. As he followed her what echoed in his mind over and over again was "Follow her." Sue Ellen goes into the restroom and he waits. Then 10 minutes goes by and she doesn't come out of there. Then 30 minutes pass and he as almost out becoming impatient. He just barges into there and finds Sue Ellen leaning against the counter grinning at him.

Sue Ellen: "Well it's about time you come in here."

She bats her eyes at JR. It was like Sue Ellen's whole mood had changed. Yes, Sue Ellen's mood had changed all right. She was in the mood for JR! She walked over to JR and kissed him on the cheek and goes toward the door walking in a way that JR knew what was happening. JR followed Sue Ellen up to her room as she entered the room she winks at him as she goes in. She then throws the key on the desk as she goes past. JR slowly enters the room as he sees Sue Ellen pull her hair out from the pony tail she had it in and shake her hair about. Like saying come here now to him. He couldn't resist her he walks up to and pulls her to him from behind and kisses on the neck.

JR: "You are so beautiful Sue Ellen. Why do you do this to me? You are the only one for me Sue Ellen. There has never been anyone for me but you!"

Sue Ellen looks at JR with tears slowly appearing in her eyes. At that moment she knew that he really did mean it. She slowly kissed him and he kissed her back kisses they thought would never happen again. These kisses were a promise to each other. That they would never break either of their hearts again. They slowly made love to each other. And as they did something was happening. Something that would change their lives forever for a third time in a good way that is.

To be continued...


End file.
